Let Our Souls Flurry
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Recently, Liz and Kid haven't been seeing eye-to-eye. Will a soul defying mission help unify their bond? And... will Liz even be able to survive? Liz*Kid
1. Chapter 1: Arguements

Let Our Souls Flurry

**A/N: Enjoy whatever I've put together here. A friend of mine wanted me to do more Liz*Kid, so I'm back with it. I tried a different approach to this story as well. Please enjoy and what-not.**

Chapter One: Arguements

* * *

"I told you, I can't do it!"

Soul Resonance was a necessary part of being a compatible weapon and meister. The souls must find a open spark and reach out to each other in order to create a positive resonance. However...

"You never listen, and you're always worrying about stupid things like perfection and all that symmetry bullshit!" Liz yelled in gun form. Kid could feel her handle getting warmer and warmer. "Why don't you think about the people around you!"

Kid pulled her up closer to his face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes pierced through her metal lining. "You know I have to keep my perfection at all times." he said. "And, you know I care for those around me."

"Then why don't you **show **it!" she yelled, changing back into her human form and taking Patty away from his left hand. "Until you learn to control what you do around us, then I suggest you leave us alone." she turned and headed inside, slamming the door behind her, leaving Kid alone in the backyard. He sighed.

Liz and Kid had been arguing a lot lately.

It all started when Kid began fussing about how different they looked while in human form. Only this time, he had to point out EVERY detail. Not just the obvious things. Liz had a single freckle under the crook of her neck, Patty bit her fingernails leaving them uneven, Liz's left arm was one milometer longer than the right, Patty didn't brush her hair in a way he liked, Liz's belly was a centimeter thinner than Patty's. He randomly had an outburst and pointed out every flaw in them he bet they didn't even know. But that was only the first thing.

And in all honesty, Liz could take having hits blown into her. But it was constant. Almost every single day. And that **really **pissed her off.

This little arguement was caused by something relatively small in Liz's mind. Kid chewed them out because she and Patty were firing shots at different strengths during target practice. Patty was feeling slack, so hers weren't as strong. Kid noticed almost immediately started to fuss about it... Liz yelled back... and here we are now.

"Sis..." Patty said, sitting next to Liz on her bed. "Don't be mad at Kid. He's just being silly!"

Liz ignored her and layed on her back. "Still. Even if that is his everyday behavior, he could at least **try **to contain it. I mean, all those random fits get annoying."

"I know." Patty said, smiling. "But he's Kid! And you know he won't change by himself!"

She glanced up at Patty. "Huh?"

Patty looked up at the ceiling. "Weeeell. You know how we were back in New York? We were all bad and tough and mean!"

Liz let her continue.

"We thought that we'd never change. That we would be all alone and that we'd have to fend for ourselves! But, Kid found us." she looked down at Liz. "And I knew from the very moment we met him, you hated his guts!" she started laughing.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going wth this?"

Patty smiled again. "You think he'll never change, but he changed us. So it can't be impossible!"

"Oh..., but-"

Before she could finish, Patty stood up and skipped away out of the room, flooding the halls with her typical insane laughter.

"Patty!" Liz called, sitting up. But she was gone. "Ugh..." she stood up and walked towards the door. Once there, she closed it and put her back against the door. She remembered what Patty said and huffed. "I doubt we could ever change that nut-case..."

_Knock knock_

Liz flinched and shot up from the door, whirling around to look at it. "Patty?"

Kid's voice echoed through the door. "It's me."

Liz narrowed her eyes through the closed door as if he could see her. "What?" her voice was cold.

"I know you're mad." he said. "But we have a mission." Liz grunted. A mission was the **last **thing she wanted to do right now.

"What is it?"

"It's in Paris." he started. "There's a serial killer. And she's on a mad rampage, but so far no officer has been able to capture her. Besides, she's already killed four policemen." he paused. "Would you mind opening the door?"

"What for?" she crossed her arms. "I can hear you just fine."

"Come on Liz... this is just immature."

She narrowed her eyes more. "I'm the immature one? You're the one who freaks out whenever something isn't good enough! If a painting is slightly crooked, you go berserk and drop everything to fix it!" she yelled. "You're immature, 99% of the time! Pick up a dictionary and your picture will be under "immature!" What I'm doing now, is small compared to your everyday routine!" she finished, panting.

Kid stood a little while. "Are you done?"

"..."

"Good." he opened the door, stepping inside.

"Who said you could come in here?" Liz asked.

"Look, just please get ready so we can go." asked calmly. That also pissed Liz off. How he went from snobby and composed to out of control and butt-crack annoying. "Pack about a week's worth of clothes and personal neccessities, so we can leave as quickly as possible." He glanced at her clock, which read 2: 38 p.m. "We'll be on the road at four and a plane that leaves at five. So pack quickly." he turned to leave.

"Kid."

"Yes?" he turned back around.

She stopped and shook her head. "Nothing. I'll be ready." she let him walk out and closed the door behind him. Liz sighed and sat back down on her bed. Even when the clock strikes four, she'll be anything but ready to be in the same room with him again.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter one. It was an odd start, but it's just to get things moving. There might be some spelling errors, because the computer I wrote this chapter on had no spell-check... ugh. I'll get to work as soon as possible on two. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this one. ^^ Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mandy the Choker?

Chapter 2: Mandy the Choker?

**A/N: Hope you like~ :3**

* * *

It was four o' clock. Kid, Liz and Patty were done packing and were waiting by the street for Kid's personal travel car to arrive. Of course, the air between Liz and Kid was tense, so Patty stood in the middle, rocking back and forth on her heels. Liz to her left, crossed her arms and looked to anywhere but to her meister. Kid calmly stood to Patty's right and let his hands rest in his pockets.

Patty groaned, breaking the silence. "Kiiiiiiid, when's it gonna get here?"

Kid looked at his pocket watch. "In about two minutes exactly."

"So why did we come out here ten minutes ago?" Liz asked in an irritated tone. "What was the point of coming out ten minutes before the car would arrive?"

"Well, I wanted to be sure we didn't miss it."

Liz glared. "What'd you think they would do, leave without us?"

Patty groaned again. "Would you two stop it? We're gonna be in the same car for an hour and in the same plane for two. So kiss and make up wouldja?"

Liz rolled her eyes and turned away. Kid glanced at her then back to the street.

In two minutes exactly, the car arrived. It was an old style carrier vehicle. Two replicas of Lord Death's masks ran along the side doors, as well as one on the hood. Basically, it looked like the typical car Death would ride in. Kid put their bags in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat, Liz and Patty in the back.

On the way to the airport, it felt like you could cut the air with a knife... no one spoke, except for Patty when she tried to make small talk. At most, she would get a one sentence reply. Liz would prop her chin on her hand and motionlessly look out the window. Kid read a book he'd brought along. Patty eventually gave up and looked out her window as well.

After about thirty minutes of speechless travel, Patty noticed Liz shift from her position. She smiled, hoping her sister would talk or SOMETHING.

"Patty."

"Yeah?" she said bouncing.

"How much longer until we get there?"

Patty's anxious look turned into an angry disappointed one. She looked at her cell phone and then put it back. "Another half hour..." she mumbled, pushing herself into her seat.

Liz glanced over to her. "What's wrong?"

Patty puffed her cheek and looked out the window. "Nothing."

Liz shrugged it off and resumed her old position. Patty huffed and simply waited in silence until the car ride was over. And what felt like an eternity later, the group arrived at the airport. They got checked through by security, waited for the plane to depart, and got on. First class, of course. No way a Shinigami would ride in coach. Because of her fear of heights, Liz sat next to Patty, who decided to take the window seat. Kid sat in his own private section, reading about more on the mission. They were also the only three in the first class section this evening.

After around fifteen minutes, the plane scooted down the runway and lifted into the sky. Liz squeezed the armrests, squeezing her eyes in pure fear. Her popping ears weren't helping either. Patty, meanwhile, squished her nose against the glass, happily marveling the sight. White, fluffy clouds flew alongside them and occasionally, a flock of birds would too. Liz eventually tugged her away before her face got stuck the way it was.

Patty peeked her head around the back of her seat so she could see Kid, reading a note. Apparently, it held the mission information. "So, Kid, who's the monster we're after today?" she asked. Her tone completely erased the aura that the question **should** have.

"A kiishin called "Mandy the Choker..." as the name states, she chokes her victims to death." he replied, not taking his eyes off the papers.

Liz turned blue, imagining a buff, hormonally challenged woman choking someone. "That's charming." she muttered.

Patty leaned in over her seat. "Ohhhh, I see." She too tried to imagine Mandy, but her mental image came out as a big, buff teddy bear hugging a giraffe. She laughed at it and collasped back into her chair. It took a good five minutes for her to stop laughing.

"But it just doesn't make sense." Kid said, switching his glance from one paper to another. "If all she does is choke people, I don't see why officers can't capture her. She doesn't use a weapon of any sort." He creased his brows together. "Mandy only uses brute force, I don't understand why she remains uncaptured."

Liz thought the same thing. Officers have guns, and tazers and night sticks. Why can't they catch someone who only uses their hands? It's not like she can keep others from moving.

It still bothered Kid. Maybe this kiishin was more than they thought.

* * *

The plane arrived in Paris without trouble. Much to Liz's pleasure, it actually arrived early. And of course, she was the first off the plane. Patty madly ran after her, laughing like a maniac. Kid calmly strolled off and sighed in relief, entering the open air. Paris was cold this time of year, so all three of them had to put on scarves and gloves on the plane. It felt odd, leaving a warm place and entering a cold one.

"Oh, look at this place!" Liz marveled, taking in the sight of the hotel. It had to have at least fifty floors and was devoured in snow. "Patty, we're Cinderellas!" She hugged her sister's neck. Patty looked up at the elegant building, her face somewhat impressed.

"Pretty, pretty."

Kid got out of the taxi car, holding **all **the bags. He kicked the door closed with a grunt. "You two could help you know."

Liz looked back at him. "We COULD. But..." she took Patty's hand and headed for the door. "We won't!"

Patty mentally groaned. _Great, sis is still mad at 'em. What a fun trip this'll be._

Kid frowned at their retreating figures and tossed the suitcases onto a bag cart and shoved it inside. A beelhop offered to help, but he declined.

"Wow!" Liz gasped. The inside was even prettier. Gold and red carpets lined the floors, decorative flower arrangements lined fine wooden tables, and a massive crystal chandellere hung delicately from the ceiling. "This might just be my wonderland." she said, entering further. Patty was right behind her.

"Very pulchritudinous." Patty said.

Liz turned to her. "Huh?"

"Pretty." she said, giggling. "Come on sis, I thought you were the smart one!"

Liz huffed and turned back to the lobby. She might as well try her best to enjoy this little vacation. Even if it's meaning was anything but relaxing.

* * *

Kid successfully checked everyone in. It didn't take long and the lady at the reception desk was nice. They got one of the largest rooms possible, complete with three beds, two bathrooms, and it's own personal hot tub. Liz found her santuary.

"Ah, this is so beautiful!" Liz said, sitting on her chosen bed. "I wouldn't mind coming here again." she looked over at Kid, smiling deviously. "My birthday is coming up you know."

He ignored her and resumed his task of putting away his clothes. He knew her birthday was soon, but at the moment decided she didn't deserve much of anything. Patty sat next to Liz. "Sis, lets go shopping!" she suggested. She knew that, if not anything, could put her sister in a good mood.

Liz smiled at her. "That sounds nice!" she looked at Kid. "Can we have some money? We won't be out too long." she tried to put on a look of sweetness, like she wasn't mad anymore.

Kid glanced at her, then back to his clothes. "This isn't a vacation. We're here on a mission, not to play. You can go shopping in Death City. Not here, when were here to work."

Liz's smile faded and turned to a scowl. "Wow, thanks." She fell back on her bed. Patty sighed and shook her head. So much for putting Liz in a good mood. Now she's in an even worse one.

Kid was right. This wasn't a vacation.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, that one was short too. They might be longer in the future. But anyway, I hope SOMEONE's reading this. Please comment and tell what you think. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation

Chapter 3: Investigation

**Wow, I'm so happy to have as many reviews as I do already! Thank you! Here's chapter 3. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

The rest of that following evening was overall pretty calm. Occasionally Liz would snap at Kid, but they would end quickly enough. Patty wasn't even trying to stop their bickering anymore. After all, she wasn't used to being the one to take care of **them.****  
**

It was close to eleven and the sisters were getting drowsy. Patty started yawning and that being as contagious as it is, made Liz yawn too. The elder soon found herself lying on her bed, while Patty had fallen asleep not too long ago. Liz let out a long yawn and got more comfortable on the big, plushie bed. The comforters were thick and must have been filled with some sort of feathers. She squeezed a pillow close to her chest and felt her eyes close slowly. But as she was almost sleeping, she noticed a thin black shadow pass by the foot of the bed. She opened her eyes and clicked on the lamp beside her.

"...Kid?" she said. He stood mid-step looking at her. It looked like he was heading for the door that exited the hotel room. "What are you doing up? I thought you'd gone to bed already..."

"I was going out."

"What the hell for?" she grumpily asked, propping herself on her elbow. "It's a bit late for sightseeing, don't you think?"

He sighed and turned towards her. "I'm heading to the police station. It's open 24/7, so I thought I'd go get some information on Mandy."

"Why not in the morning?"

"Well, believe it or not, this city isn't as innocent and peaceful as it may seem. There's quite a lot of crime, so the stations are pretty busy during the daytime." he removed his coat from the rack and slid it on. "I'll be back by the time you wake up."

Liz sat up more. Sure, she could tell him to wait until tomorrow, but that would show too much concern... and she was supposed to be mad at him right? And of all the things Liz was, stubborn was in the top five. "Well..."

"Yes?"

She shook her head and lied back down, clicking off her light. "Nothing."

He stayed still for a moment, then resumed walking. In the darkness, Liz could hear the click of the door opening and then it closing. What if Mandy attacked him? Would he be okay without them? Can Kid go at it alone, if he needs to?

She silently waited for the moment that he came back.

* * *

Comparing Paris, France to Death City was easier than one would think. At night anyway.

The buildings lining the plaza pathway were all droned of light and several people walked down the streets too. What business, Kid didn't know. During the day, Paris was bright and vibrant, but at night it was the complete opposite. Adding to the creepy atmoshere, the orange street lights glowed off the snow that blanketed the floor. Kid also noticed several crows cawing atop the street lights. Not to mention it was dead quiet. Every step he took closer to the station seemed to get louder and louder than the last. His feet felt heavy on the crunchy snow.

Kid stuffed his hands into his pockets, breathing out white air. "I hope I'm going the right way..." he said. Earlier he had checked a map that was positioned in the square, but it was rather difficult, seeing as in all the words were in French. "I'll just check all the buildings that have their lights on."

He started peeking his head into windows of open businesses. So far all of them were restaraunts and a few small shops. But no police station. Kid frowned, peering into the seventh building. It too was a restaraunt; a small American-style diner, it looked out place, being the only building with a sign Kid could read. He decided to take a break and go in for a couple minutes. He slid the door open and checked out the surroundings. It was a pretty nice place. Several boothes lined the left wall, coated in red leather seats. And on the right wall sat a bar type eatery, complete with bar stools and everything. One man sat at the bar, alone, sipping coffee. Kid entered and sat two seats away from the man and waited for whoever ran the place.

Not too long after, a young woman stepped out from the back room. Her hair was a pale brown and was in a messy bun. She noncholantly smacked on her gum as she approached Kid, notepad in hand. "What'll it be?"

Kid cringed, seeing some spit spew form her mouth and onto the counter infront of him. "Tea."

"Sugar?"

"No thank you."

She nodded and headed back into the back room. Kid realxed, leaning over the counter more. While waiting, he let his eyes drift sideways to the old man still drinking his coffee. He wasn't very well kept. A long, brown trenchcoat hung over the stool, semi-hiding his red flanel shirt under it. Whisps of white hair spept out from under a black baret hat. Kid wondered how he could see through such thick glasses. Kid grinned and closed his eyes. Maybe not all people in Paris were beautiful. "You're new around here aren't you?"

Kid turned to him. "You speak English?"

The old man nodded. "I'm from the US. But I'm sailing all 'round the world." he swept his arm in a circle, representing the earth. "Decided to make a pit stop in good ole' Franse`"

"I see." Kid wasn't very good at small talk. Then an idea sparked. "Excuse me... have you ever heard of a woman named Mandy?"

The old man flinched and looked up at Kid. "M-Mandy? **The Choker**?" his voice caught at "choker."

Kid blinked and turned more towards the man. "You know of her?"

The man nodded, wearily. While doing so, he put his hand on his shirt collar and slid it down. Kid gasped lightly. Dark, brownish-purple marks rested on his tanned neck. Kid saw that they were handprints.

"Did... she do that to you?" Kid asked.

"Aye..." he pulled his collar back up. "Last week... only three hours after I got here."

"What does she look like?" Kid asked hastily.

The man shook his head. "I don't know... she attacks from behind. I didn't see anything but..."

"What?"

He looked Kid in the eye. "Those... glowing red eyes. Hovering over me as she choked."

Kid grimaced. "How did you get away?"

He shook his head. "I don't know... as the sun rose up, she took off. I think it suprised 'er or somethin'." he took another sip of coffee. Kid was about to ask him for more, but the waitress came from the back, holding a steaming cup of tea. She placed on the table and stepped back into the room. Seeing that she was gone, the man resumed talking. "Maybe the light hurts 'er."

Kid pondered. How could the light affect her? It's not like she was a vampire. Right? "So... what happened after that?"

"I called for help and some folk came and helped me." he tapped his bruise. "This won't go away though. No matter what I do."

Kid glanced down at the pool of dark tea. What the hell was this woman?

"I'm sorry. I've probably gone and spooked ya'."

Kid shook his head. "No, I was actually looking for some information on her."

"What for? Interested in serial killers are ya?"

He stood, placing some money on the counter, right next to the untouched tea. "Yes. I'm very... interested in her." With that, he left the diner and stepped back into the dark. Kid decided that was all the information he needed, so he started his way back to the hotel. During the walk, he thought about all the things that old man said. While enveloped in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the dark being watching him from the rooftops. Red eyes pierced the night, as white glistening teeth smiled the unexpecting reaper. "Huh?"

He turned and looked up. The area was empty. The only eyes he saw were those of the moon, which laughed down at him.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Ohhhh, she sounds scaaaaary." Patty said, taking another bite of her croissant. "Mandy isn't so dandy, huh?"

Kid continued looking at his notepad. After he had gotten back last night, he scribbled down everything he could remember the old man saying. "Red eyes," "Attacks at night," "Doesn't like sun," "Permanent bruises?" those were all he found significant anyway. "I met someone who survived one of her attacks."

Patty nodded, mouth full. She and Kid sat at the round dining table, enjoying breakfast. Liz wasn't awake yet, so for the moment, the area was arguement-free. He tossed the pad onto the table and sipped some tea. Just then, he remembered that he never drank the tea from the diner. Oh well.

As he finished it, the other bedroom door opened and out came Liz, still stumbling around, half awake. She opened her eyes and noticed Kid at the table. Her eyes widened a little, then fell back to normal. She hated to admit it, but she felt good seeing him back like he promised. "You're back."

"Yes. I got some information on Mandy last night..., but not much that can help us."

Liz sat down at the table. "Uh-huh." she yawned and slid into her chair more. "Thaaas greaa..."

Patty pinched Liz's arm and she flew up, squealing.

"Patty!"

Patty leaned over to Liz and whispered. "Be nice to Kid! He worked hard to get that information. So stop being so mean... 'kay?" Patty pulled away and rubbed the spot where she pinched Liz. "Do it for me? Pleeeeease?"

Liz sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, yeah..."

Kid looked at both of them, clueless. "What did you tell her Patty?"

She smiled. "Nothing~!"

Kid shrugged it off and continued to think about Mandy. They would start the hunt tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 3. Next chapter will be on Kid, Liz and Patty searching for Mandy and what-not. And there might be a fight, but there might not. Review please! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Search

Chapter 4: Search

**A/N: Thank you for reading still. Oh, and to 8fangirl8, I'll most likely do what you've asked.**** Don't worry! ^^ Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

"I really... don't feel like it." Liz said, painting her pinky finger a pale blue. "Can't we do it tomorrow, or..." she finished and put the brush back into the jar. Lightly, she began to blow on them.

Kid resumed gathering his files that he had obtained from the police department. Earlier that evening he had gone and gathered some other basic information on Mandy. Thankfully, it wasn't too busy, but the information he had gotten wasn't much different from the stuff he had gotten from the old man. "No, Liz, we need to get this done as soon as possible. Now come on, lets go." he said.

Liz sighed and stood up. "Doesn't it matter whether or not, **we **want to go?" she turned to Patty, who was standing by the door. "Right, Patty?"

Patty blinked. "Well, I wanna go. It's so boring here..." she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Liz frowned and looked at Kid. "Fine, whatever. But lets make it snappy. I want to be back in time for lunch."

* * *

Beezlebub's wheels bumpily rolled down the snowy dirt road. Both Liz and Patty rode along, in weapon form. They were in the outskirts of town, where less locals lived and the woods started to creep in. He pushed the board along the dirt path and peeked over to the forest. "Maybe she lives in there."

Liz gulped. "N-No way! Someone wouldn't live in a place as creepy as that... lets just check houses that aren't surrounded by darkness and icky things..." she whined. "Can we go back to the hotel now?"

"We've only been out fifteen minutes." Kid said.

"Well, isn't that enough?" she asked desperately.

"No, Liz."

"Dammit..." at least she had tried.

Swiftly, Kid lifted Beezlebub from the ground and flew towards the woods. Liz covered her eyes and whimpered. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..."

Kid ignored her and went farther into the trees, smoothly avioding them. But as he got farther, more and more trees clustered together. Kid realized it would be too hard to fly, so he retracted Beezlebub. His feet hit the ground and crunched some snow covered leaves. Liz flinched and whimpered again.

"I don't like this..."

Patty leaned over to Liz, grinning. "Mandy's gonna... GETCHA!"

Liz screamed, leaving weapon form. "I hate you Patty! I really, really hate you!" she sobbed, pointing to the demon gun in Kid's left hand.

"Liz, come on. I..." he looked down and realized he only had Patty. Only one of his two weapons. Only half of his symmetry. "U-U-Uhh...!" he dropped Patty, who fell into some snow. She squealed and transformed.

"Don't drop me in such cold snow!" she wiped it off of her coat. "Meanie!"

Kid took a couple deep breathes and composed himself. "Blame your sister, she's the one, ruining the balance!"

Liz scoffed. "What? Don't go blaming others you... you...!"

"?"

"Unsymmetrical **GARBAGE**!" a couple crows flew from a tree.

...

...

...

Now she'd done it. "L-Liz..." he frowned, almost pouting. "How could you?" he seemed hurt.

Liz crossed her arms. "Don't get mad at me for you not being a suitable meister. Maybe you should listen to us more. For example, you know I'm... well... not the bravest. But you still drag me along without even asking if I'm okay!"

"Well, you're my weapons and I'm your meister, it's my decision where we go."

"What was that?" she stepped toward him. "Repeat for me?"

"Stop it!" Patty interjected, standing between them. "Stop fighting!"

Liz gave Kid one last glare before turning her back to him. "Don't think I'll be forgiving you any time soon." With that, she headed out of the forest, leaving her sister and meister behind.

* * *

Okay... maybe that wan't the best idea.

Liz was completely and totally lost. Kid and Patty were nowhere to be seen. At all.

She stumbled slowly through the dark forest, occasionally tripping over something. And it was getting late too. The sky was getting darker and the temperatures were dropping. The fact that it was winter didn't help either. The thick ice crunched under her weight, giving her more difficulty. Not to mention she was terrified out of her mind of the woods.

"Ohhh... Patty... where are you?" Liz asked herself, hugging her arms for warmth. "I'm so stupid..."

Mid-step, Liz ran her boot into a thick clump of snow and fell over face first into the snow, letting out a yelp. Shakily, she lifted her face from the snow. Her nose was red. "Owww..." she pushed herself up, but stayed on her knees. "Dammit..." she rubbed her nose, as she started to sniffle. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Finally the guilt and fear started to creep into her blood. She was all alone because of a stupid argument. She felt her shoulders tremble and the tears got thicker. They started to fall from her left eye.

Through the black trees and grey sky, two red, glowing spheres peered down at the crying pistol. "Hmmm... her neck looks nice~! I think I'll enjoy choking that one."

* * *

**A/N: Augh, that one was short. But please tell me what you thought in a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Icy Fingers

Chapter 5: Icy Fingers

**A/N: Heh, I left a cliffy last time, huh? Sorry, here's number five! Enjoy please. There's action! :3**

* * *

"Dammit, where could she have gotten off to?" Kid asked, stepping over a fallen tree. Patty followed right behind. Being separated from one of his weapons was bad enough, but now it was getting dark and cold. He felt goosebumps riding up his arms and legs with every step. "Liz!" he called out. "Liz!"

"Sissyyyy! Liiiiz!" Patty called, placing her hand next to her mouth. "Come out, come out wherever you aaaare!"

They ventured out farther into the woods, clearing through the gradually thickening trees. The only light there guiding them was that of the chuckling moon. Thankfully, the ground was thick with glowing, white snow, so it was pretty easy to see. That didn't lift from the fact they were practically walking in the dark. Kid called her again only to be met with silence. "Where **is **she?"

Out of last resort, Kid decided to use his soul perception. He had been getting better at it, so it was a pretty useful technique. He closed his eyes and closed off everything around him. The area went black, Patty and all of the trees fading away. After it was all gone, he felt Patty's bright, yet slightly worried soul to the left of him. Good, the soul perception was working smoothly. He began to concentrate more on his weapon's soul. He was sure it would be a mixture of scared and angry. He started searching for those emotions in a soul.

He felt the birds... animals... even the bugs, he was searching so hard. Finally, a faint sense of a soul came into his perception. But... it wasn't Liz's. It was twisted and warped. All he could feel around it was the pure bliss of killing. And excitement as well. He pressed his brows closer. Who did this person want to hurt so badly? Why were they so excited? Suddenly, as if on cue, another soul peeked it's way into his vision. A small, frightened one. It was shaking and crying to itself. Who was it?

Kid gasped and opened his eyes. Liz!

* * *

By now, Liz had managed to slow her sobbing. Her face was red and so were her eyes. Still, she rested on her knees as she took in deep breathes and halted her rough breathing. Her eyes slid open as she checked out her surroundings. "Alright..." she stood up. She had to find Kid and Patty.

"Awww... you stopped crying? I kinda found that cute."

Liz caught her breath and twirled around to the source of the voice. She couldn't see anyone. "Who said that?" she asked, voice crackly from crying. "Who are you?"

Beside her, Liz heard a quick crunch and knew someone had landed from high up. She turned to the noise and saw a slim figure, a woman, step out into the faint moonlight. She had very long lavender hair, complimented with solid black bangs. She also wore a short, navy blue skirt and brown snow boots. Only wearing a mid-belly black tank top and a navy blue scarf, she looked very oddly dressed for such cold conditions. But out of all her characteristics, Liz couldn't look away from her glowing red eyes. "Aw, you heard me. I wanted to catch you from behind, but I guess I was too loud, huh?" she took another step. "What's your name, sweetie?"

Liz took a step back. "W-Who are you?"

The woman took a step forward, giggling. "I'm Mandy. Pleasure to meet you."

Liz choked. Mandy! "Mandy... t-the Choker...?" she wondered if the killer could even hear her.

Mandy nodded. "Yup. You never told me your name. What is it?" she took another step closer. Liz took one back. "I told you mine."

Liz gulped and felt her pulse speed up quicker and quicker. She wasn't saying anything, but she bet Mandy could hear her heart thumping like crazy. Sweat began to build up under her neck. She was scared.

"Mmm, trying to play it quiet, huh? Well that's fine too." she took another step closer. The space between the two was thinning. Liz took another step back, hitting a tree. She froze as Mandy came even closer. They were only inches apart now. With her left hand, Mandy stroked Liz's chin with her icy fingers. Liz shivered, closing her eyes. She continued to roll her fingers down to her neck and lightly held it in her hand. "You have very soft skin." she bent in closer, grip tightening a little.

Liz's breathing was rapidly increasing, her chest flying up and down. She felt her legs weaken until she found herself sliding down the tree and onto the ground. Mandy went down with her and gently put her other hand on Liz's neck, on top of the other. Liz slowly started to cry. Now, she wanted nothing but for Kid to come. To save her from this.

Why had she been so foolish?

"Our time was short, huh? Too bad." she leaned Liz over, who was too weak to resist, until she rested on her back. Mandy hung over her, wrapping both hands around her slim neck. A smile crept upon her lips, showing glistening white teeth that pointed like Soul's. "See you in Hell." With those words, her choke tightened greatly, making Liz gasp. Her eyes opened wide and so did her mouth. She was frozen before, but now she could only squirm under the choker's hold. Mandy giggled and bent over farther, squeezing Liz's neck tighter. "Here comes the fun part..."

Liz's face began paling as her squirming turned into thrashing. She kicked but only struck the cold air. Her arms flew up to Mandy's and she gripped her wrists. Mandy found this amusing so she continued to smile. Liz opened her mouth to plead, but nothing came out. Slowly, her vision began fading to white. Her ears started to fill with a piercing buzz as she felt the oxygen withering away.

Mandy smiled. The deed was almost done. "Buh-By-"

_"Liz!" _

Liz's eyes slowly opened, the light in them fading. Who was that? A boy?

Her body shook, as Mandy was thrown off of her body. She could hear a faint thud of the impact. But everything that she could see was a mere blur. But even if all the colors she could see were grey and black, everything felt better when she saw those damned white stripes. "Liz..." she noticed the figure bend down next to her. It was Kid for sure. Only he could say her name with such concern. "Liz." she felt her body being lifted from the snow and onto a lap. It was Patty's.

"Sis, you're okay..." Patty said, smoothing Liz's hair. It had gotten pretty messed up on the ground. "I'm glad."

Liz noticed Kid's form stand up and walk away towards Mandy, who had by gotten up by now. She hissed at Kid, then let a smile play on her lips. "See if I care. Another neck for me to have."

Kid narrowed his eyes at her. "You're Mandy The Choker aren't you?" his voice was stern and cold. She had pissed off Death, that's for sure.

Mandy nodded smoothly and put a hand on her hip. "I have to punish you though. You took one of my toys." she motioned to Liz, who was barely conscious. "I'll kill her when you're on the ground, breathless."

"You think so?"

She gave a coy grin. "You know it."

Kid cracked his knuckles and popped his shoulders. Patty called out a good luck and Liz watched, dazed. Only now had she really understood that he had come to rescue her. And after all those lashing insults and bitchy remarks. Every part of her knew he was a better person than she.

Kid got ready, expecting an easy fight. His opponent had no weapons and with his strength, he would take her down in seconds. "Prepare to die."

Mandy chuckled and got ready as well. "You probably think I'll be easy, huh? Since I have no weapons or training."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "You know what I was thinking?"

Mandy smiled. "Well, of course. I've dealt with your kind before. Those who think they can beat me. But..." she held out her hand and started to twirl her index finger into small circles. As she did, a whisp of purple light began to follow the circles. Flicking her hand over, a big puff of purple light floated in her palm. "I'm not as normal as you may think."

Kid blinked. "What is that? What are you?"

Mandy sighed. "I guess I have to explain it to you. What a bother. Well to put it bluntly, I'm a Witch."

"Witch? How come I couldn't sense that in your soul then?"

She snickered. "Soul Protect. Durr."

"Then... how come you choke people to death? Wouldn't it be quicker to simply exterminate your victims with magic?"

Mandy shook her head. "I could do that." she paused and smiled wider. "But I don't like killing like that... I love the feeling of the neck. How the pulse under my fingers speeds up then slows down... how the victims flail under me, in a pitiful attempt to get away. Then they fall lifeless on the ground. And it's such a treat if their eyes are still open. Because I'm the last person they see before dying." she closed her eyes, picturing one of her latest kills.

Kid glared at her. "That's disgusting."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well I didn't expect you to understand pretty boy."

Cutting the conversation short, Kid dashed to her, swinging a lightning quick at her. She raised her forearm and stopped him, not even flinching. Swiftly, Mandy swung her arm in a circle, flipping Kid onto the cold ground. He grunted and managed to dodge a blow form one of her purple blasts. She was deadly fast.

She threw a couple more blasts, but Kid barely missed the last one. It flew by his arm, only a centimeter away. He huffed and landed back onto the ground. It was difficult to catch his breath. "Damn..."

Liz struggled to sit up from Patty's lap.

"Sis, don't move yet!"

Liz ignored her and leaned on her elbows, which sunk into the snow. "Kid!" her voice was still raspy.

He turned around and looked at her. "Liz?"

She reached out her hand. "Use me and Patty!"

He turned completely around and looked at them cautiously. "Are you sure? Are you well enough to?"

Just then, Mandy sent another attack at Kid's back, scraping his side. Blood flew from the wound, but it wasn't too much for him. Liz stretched her hand out more. "I'm fine dumb ass, take my hand!"

Kid stumbled to them and grasped Liz's hand. It was cold. She flashed a bright pink and instantly turned to gun form. Patty jumped into his grasp as well. Mandy blinked and looked closely to his matching pistols.

"You're a weapon and meister team?"

Kid pointed Liz and Patty at her and grinned, feeling much more confident now that he had his weapons back. **Both** of them. "Yes. The one that's going to end you." On cue, he rapidly shot multiple blasts at her at a blinding pace. At first she was caught off guard and a few struck her in the torso. She groaned and dodged the rest. Kid continued to shoot in quick flurries, hitting her once in awhile. Having a spaced battle like this was much better.

"Would you quit it!" Mandy shrieked, leaping into the air, summoning two purple blasts in each palm. "Die!" she lunged at him and hit his leg as he tried to dodge. He yelped in pain and toppled over. Blood spat onto the snow.

"Kid!" Liz yelled. "Are you okay?"

Kid groaned loudly and dropped both Liz and Patty to the ground. He felt a large break in the bone, and it bent at an odd angle as well. Blood heavily spilled from the wound.

"Kid!" she yelled again.

He opened one golden eye to peer up at Mandy. Her form hovered over Kid, those red eyes glowing brightly in the dark. "I broke your leg? Wow, I only intended to sprain it. I've gotten stronger, huh?" she giggled and bent down. "Now, lets get this over with."

With a big, demonic grin, Mandy placed her hands on Kid's neck.

"Bye-Bye~!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That one was all over the place! But please review and tell me what you thought of this one. Thanks to all my loyal readers too by the way! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Conclusions

Final Chapter: Conclusions

**A/N: I haven't updated rapid fire like usual. Terribly sorry for all those annoying cliffhangers! They're all gone. ^^ Hehe. Here's chapter six. This is the last one too by the way. Thanks to all my dedicated readers! You've been so nice, despite Liz's rudeness. But she's nice now! Yay... Ugh, just read this! :D**

* * *

Kid hissed in pain, gripping his broken leg tightly. It continued to bleed heavily and the once pale, white skin was now purple and red. It was twisted too far right than it should have.

He opened his eyes to see the woman hovering over him, gripping his neck. Mandy's hold wasn't tight yet, but it was still frightening none the less. "You've caused enough problems for me. Now..." her grip tightened like it did on Liz. Kid's eyes widened and his body stiffened. "Die."

"Kid!" Liz yelled from her spot on the ground. "Get off of him!"

Mandy ignored her and continued. Her arms started to tremble from Kid's struggling. Her smile widened madly, as did her crimson glowing eyes. Kid started to groan weakly under her hands and his movements started to get slower. Liz watched in horror. What could she possibly do?

While thinking, Liz was interrupted by light peering over the trees. She wondered what it was for a second, then realized it was the sun coming up. _It's morning... _she thought. Her eyes drifted back to the scene in front of her. Liz noticed something about Mandy though. Her eyes were still wide. But not in happiness, but in fear. Her grin was shrinking and her fangs were sizzling down to regular sized ones. Her red eyes changed to an ordinary brown. "No... no, not yet!" she released Kid's neck and looked at the sky. "It can't be daytime yet!" she stood up and backed away from the group. "Dammit...!"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Liz blinked. What happened to her? Why was appearance changing?

Mandy kept panicking and sunk down to her knees. Kid managed to speak. "What happened to you?"

She looked up at him with trembling eyes. "M-My powers are nocturnal... I can't fight during the day." she gripped the sides of her head, as if she were a lunatic. "And m-my character chang-ges too...!" she bent over and let out a painful groan. She started to shake all over.

It was silent a moment. Liz's expression softened a bit, realizing that this girl had no control over what she did at night. But still. She's killed many. Innocent townspeople, police officers, and almost her and Kid.

Mandy continued to tremble on the ground, then a quiet _click _came from behind her. She shakily turned her head around, to be met with a gun. Patty to be specific. Liz held it firmly. "Wh-what are you doing?" Mandy asked.

"I'm helping you." Liz took the shot.

Patty flinched, hearing the deathly thump. Her body seeped into the snow and it's pure white essence blended with Mandy's blood. Liz let go of Patty and silently carried Kid through the woods and towards the town. Patty gripped Liz's sleeve and Kid clung to her neck.

"Kid." she said. It was very quiet. "Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes. He had been nodding off. "Yes. I'll be okay. It's only a broken leg."

A small smile crept onto Liz's lips. Only a broken leg... the smile faded soon. "I'm so sorry Kid."

The rest of the walk was silent.

* * *

Kid was recovering smoothly. Usually a broken leg would heal in up to 24 weeks, but the doctor predicted it would only take around three or four. Though he hated being confined to the stupid hospital bed. It was so small and only one of his legs had a cast... it took everything in the staff's power to keep him under control.

"Do you need anything else?" Naigus asked scribbling something down on her clipboard. "A drink or something to eat?"

Kid shook his head and resumed reading his book. "No, I'm alright. Thank you."

She nodded and headed out the door. On the way she bumped into someone who was leaning against it. Liz stumbled and prevented her self from falling over. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Liz said quickly, turning to her.

"No, I'm sorry." Naigus stepped out and closed the door. "Were you heading in?"

Liz looked at her shoes then to the right. "Well... no. I was just... um..."

"Asking yourself whether or not to go in?"

Liz glanced up at her, then back to the floor. "Uh... no."

Naigus laughed a little, then slid the door open. "Go on in. He won't bite." Liz frowned and felt her face get warm.

"I-I know he won't **bite.** I just don't know what to say..."

Naigus looked at her. "Well... don't think about it." she took Liz's shoulder and pushed her into the infirmary. "Just say whatever comes to mind!"

Liz tripped over the tile and stopped herself on the nearest bed. She stood up and realized it was Kid's. He looked at her curiously. "Are you alright?"

Liz turned her head away and huffed. "I should be asking you that."

He smiled. "Oh, I'm fine. I'll be out of here in only a couple weeks."

Liz fidjeted and looked at his cast covered leg. "Sorry I got you hurt. If I hadn't ran off like I did, you'd be okay. It could have been a lot worse." She slid her foot back and forth on the floor,

He shook his head. "No, don't blame yourself. Besides in the end, you were the one who killed her. All I did was get a broken leg."

Liz didn't crack a smile. Instead, she sat down at the side of his bed, back to him. She looked down at her knees.

"Liz?"

"I'm really... really sorry."

He looked at her. "I said you don't have to apologoze... It's okay."

She looked at him from the side. "But..." he noticed tears bubbling in her eyes. "I... was so mean to you... I acted way out of line." she turned more and placed a hand on his shoulder, her hair hovered over his chest. "You could have died. Patty too."

Kid gave her a sympathetic look. "You shouldn't feel so bad. I do a lot of things to anger you. It's almost daily too. I should be sorry."

Liz smiled through her tears. "No... it's who you are. I shouldn't judge you because of that." her voice was quiet.

He took a tissue from the side table and ran it over her eyes. "You shoudn't cry. You look so sad."

She wiped the remaining water from her eyes and smiled a little wider. "Okay."

A couple seconds passed by silently. Liz considered getting up to go, then Kid started to shift and sit up some more.

"Don't move too much." Liz said. "Stay down."

"I'm fine, my upper body isn't hurt too bad." the scrape he got on his side was bandaged up. "As long as I don't walk."

Liz sighed and shook her head. "You're think too high of your capabilities." she propped her chin on her hand. "You're turning into another Black*Star." she smiled.

Kid grimaced. "I wouldn't dare."

They sat and made small talk for a little while. Soon, the sky began dimming and fading to a pale orange. Liz noticed and stood up. "You should get some sleep. Rest is what you need most. Kay?"

Kid gave a slightly disapointed look. "You don't have to leave. Yet..."

She looked at the clock. Almost seven. "Sorry. But you really do need some sleep."

"Alright..." he sat back on the bed and watched her head towards the door. The door clicked shut and Kid let out a breath. _That's too bad._

* * *

~Two hours later~

Slowly, the infirmary door opened. It was dark outside now and all the lights were off. A slim figure crept into the room and shut the door behind them. Their eyes peered over to Kid's bed and saw him sleeping, his features illuminated by the moonlight. A book lied across his chest. He had been reading before he nodded off.

The figure made it's way to the bed and crouched over Kid, one hand resting on his. He had taken a bunch of painkillers, so the chances of him waking were slim. The figure whispered something before leaning down farther, their noses less than an inch apart. The figure's mouth opened slightly and pressed to his, closing his slightly parted lips in a gentle remained asleep the whole time, before the person stood up, letting go of his hand. They took in a deep breath and headed towards the door. They paused in the doorframe, peering at Kid's still sleeping body.

"Thanks a lot... you asshole." the door clicked shut.

* * *

**A/N: Crap. I forgot to tell you guys this was the last one didn't I? Sorry, sorry. I bet it was pretty obvious who that "figure" was, but still... Anyway, this fic was relatively short and I didn't want to drag it on forever like I did with my other chapter story. So I hope you enjoyed it, and please give me a review! It would make my day! :) Peace and Love! **


End file.
